Wreck Gar's Adventure in Equestria
by Pudgemounain
Summary: I am Wreck Gar I am in a new land will I make friends well let's find out. The TFA Wreck Gar ends up in a land filled with ponies rated T just to be safe.
1. Prolouge

Author's note: This was an old story for deviantart I made months ago and this was my first fic with chapters.

Prologue

On a cold morning a few miles outside Detroit everything was quite peaceful except for the fact the Decepticons were working on a space bridge. "Hey how's it going over there?" Shouted the leader named Megatron. "It is going fine Lord Megatron, we can be at Cybertron in a few minutes." Said one of the scientists, Megatron stating Good to know that at least we have no probl… "There's no need to fear Wreck Gar is here!" all the Decepticons were looking at a huge orange transformer made from junk with a TV for a head and all wet from being in Lake Erie. carrying a trash bag. "I came to stop you… hey is that a video game?" Running towards the main computer with stuff coming out of the bag, Wreck Gar pushed the scientist away and started typing on the keyboard not knowing that he typed in new coordinates, overloading the space bridge and activating it. Upon opening the space bridge Wreck Gar looked behind to see Megatron coming after him he decided to run only to slip on a banana peel and fall right into the space bridge. Before the Decepticons could go into the space bridge it closed and had blown to smithereens along with the computer leaving the space bridge and knowledge of Wreck Gar's whereabouts gone forever.


	2. Welcome to ponyville

Chapter 1:

In an open field with a few trees and a river, some animals were prancing around and drinking water from the river, when suddenly a portal came with Wreck Gar flying out and landing. While he was lying down a rabbit was staring at his face. "Hi my name is Wreck Gar, can you please tell me where I am at?" frightened the rabbit ran away. Wreck Gar stood up wondering where he is at until he saw something flying it looked like a horse with wings, curious Wreck Gar transformed and followed it. After an hour following the horse Wreck Gar came to a town with the sign reading "Welcome to Ponyville" looking at it he saw the citizens were not humans or robots but Ponies yes ponies some normal, some with wings, and some with horns, all doing things humans would do. Some of the ponies were staring at the garbage truck while others ignored it, while there Wreck Gar saw some trash cans and dumpsters and decided to collect some trash. Not far from where Wreck Gar was doing his job is a library and in the library was a purple unicorn reading a book on spells and a dragon looking out the window, "Spike what are you doing staring at the window?" asked the unicorn "Well Twilight I was looking at this thing picking up trash, it looks like a carriage but no one is controlling it." Said Spike "What let me see?" said Twilight looking at the window "Wow this I must look up close and see how it works, Spike you stay here." "Oh but I want to see it too." Whined Spike, "No buts Spike stay here or you will not be allowed to see Rarity anymore got that." Shouted Twilight, now leaving the library Twilight came up to Wreck Gar who was too busy to notice anything but trash, upon staring down at him Twilight noticed stuff inside the "carriage" and used her magic to get in it. Inside the "carriage" Twilight saw a big wheel, foot pedals, and a stick with a ball on it, she started on pressing the pedals first the left one did nothing, and then the middle pedal just did a slight jerk, finally the right pedal made it move. After the pedals she held the wheel and try to turn it but it was not moving like it was resisting, finally she grabbed the shifter nothing happened until she slipped and fell on to the left pedal which then moved the stick, with an idea Twilight decided to press on the pedal with her magic and move the stick around with her hooves only to hear someone screaming "Help me Rape, Rape, Rape!" "Who said that?" asked Twilight, "It is I Wreck Gar." responded the voice, "Show Yourself?" asked Twilight "OK but you have to get out and I will let you see me." Said Wreck Gar, doing as she was told Twilight got out and in amazement the "carriage" transformed into a giant robot. "Wait, are you a changeling sent by Chrysalis to take over Equestria?" demanded Twilight, "Uhh Chriswho I never heard of him and I am a hero." Said Wreck Gar, "Ok so you are not a changeling or know who Chrysalis is, then what are you and where did you come from?" asked Twilight "Well I am made from garbage and I came from underwater and into this portal thing and ended up here, and will you be my friend?" said Wreck Gar "OK Wreck Gar I will be your friend but first let me give you a tour of Ponyville and meet some of my friends." Said Twilight, "OK" said Wreck Gar. So they are off to show Wreck Gar Ponyville and meet some other ponies. What will happen Find out next chapter of Wreck Gar's Adventure in Equestria same Equestrian channel.


	3. This taste funny

After showing Wreck Gar some Ponyville buildings they decided to drop by at Sugarcube Corner. "So Wreck Gar this is Sugarcube Corner where we like to hang out and this is where one of my friend's works at so let's meet her." Said Twilight "OK do you think she can be my friend too." Said Wreck Gar, "maybe" said Twilight, but upon arriving they realized that Wreck Gar was too big to fit in. "Stay here WG and I'll bring my friend out" and off she went. Inside the place was a bunch of ponies and at the counter was a pink pony handing out sweets and putting money in a cash register. Twilight came up to the pony, at first sight the pink pony stopped and said, "Oh Twilight I did not expect to see you it's been a long time since I last saw you." "Pinkie last time we saw each other was this morning but I got a friend you should meet but he is too big to go in here so he is waiting out in front and I want to see if you can come out and meet him." Said Twilight, "Oh I will see if the Cakes will allow me to leave and see him." Said Pinkie and that she was gone without a trace and came back with a big smile and said "The Cakes said yes and should offer him some sweets." So Pinkie grabs a box and puts a lot of sweets in like cupcakes, cookies, muffins, Twinkies, and others, and upon seeing Wreck Gar Pinkie was wide eyed and started jumping up and down and saying "Wow my name is Pinkie Pie who are you and do you know are huge and why is your head like a TV and you look like you are made out of metal and what is that on your chest and mmmh mmmh mmmh?" Twilight put her hoof at Pinkie's mouth. "Well Ms. Pinkie Pie my name is Wreck Gar I am a hero and the thing on my chest proves it, my head is a TV and I am made from metal. And what is in that box is it for me?" said Wreck Gar "Yes they are for a complementary box of sweets for you try one." Said Pinkie handing Wreck Gar a cupcake who ate it like a jelly bean, "Mmmm this is good" he eats some other stuff until he saw the roof of the place and thinking it was a gingerbread house tore part of the roof and started to eat it, upon seeing this Pinkie's hair went from curly to straight down and started moping back inside "Wreck Gar says this gingerbread house taste like wood and paint." Twilight came and said "Wreck Gar you cannot eat roofs now you made Pinkie sad because you ate part of her room." "I didn't know that now Wreck Gar is sad now" said Wreck Gar "Fine Wreck Gar let's go see some other friends just don't do anything stupid like that again K" said Twilight. "OK I wreck Gar will try not to do something stupid." Said Wreck Gar, Now walking for a while they came to another place but this place is far fancier than Sugarcube Corner with a sign that says Carousel Boutique. "Now Wreck Gar this friend is well a fashion freak so be careful and don't do anything stupid just do what me and she tells you ok wait here." Said Twilight as she enters the store. Inside the store was well what you would find in a fancy clothing shop and in the shop was a white unicorn with a purple mane and tail. "Oh Twilight what brings you here?" asked the unicorn "well Rarity I have friend who wants to meet you only he can't fit in this place." Said Twilight, Rarity looks out the window and sees Wreck Gar only to be disgusted "I am sorry Twilight but I must not meet him just look at him he is disgusting looking." "Well Rarity I was hoping you could help him because helping him with his looks would be a greater achievement than making dresses for the princesses." Said Twilight, "Really well what are we waiting for let's go meet him." Said Rarity, with that they came out and saw Wreck Gar. "Are you the owner of this store because those are nice outfits in there and it is a nice place." said Wreck Gar. "Thank you sir, yes I am Rarity the owner of this shop you sir I must say have nice manners oh but what is your name." said Rarity "I am Wreck Gar and I want to help with your work if that is ok with you." Said Wreck Gar, "Well Wreck Gar that would be nice but tell me what you are good at and please show me." Said Rarity, "I Wreck Gar is only good for one thing GARBAGE!" said Wreck Gar who pulls out a garbage bag and dumps it around and all over Rarity. "This is so horrible now I have to bathe 10 times a day for a month." Said a fainting Rarity, Wreck Gar what did you do I told not to do stuff like that." Said Twilight "No you said that I should do what you or your friends told me to do and she asked me what I was good at and show her, and I am only good for one thing GARBAGE!" Said Wreck Gar "Ok You got me there but please for the next friend don't dump garbage on her please and please pick all this up?" Said Twilight, "OK I Wreck Gar will not dump Garbage on anymore of your friends." So after picking up all the trash they went off to meet 3 more friends but who will it be next find out next time on Chapter 3 of this story until then. "This is Wreck Gar saying goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Equestria from coast to coast and to all those ships out at sea." Chapter 2:


	4. Polkarama!

Chapter 3:

"Ok Wreck Gar my next friend is really shy so be careful." Explained Twilight as they came to a cottage with lots of animals there, at the cottage was a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and tail and a bunch of birds in front of her chirping. "Hey Fluttershy I want you to meet someone." Said Twilight, "Ok Twi… what is that thing?" asked Fluttershy. "This is Wreck Gar the one I want you to meet come Wreck Gar say hi." Said Twilight, "Hi my name is Wreck Gar, What is your name and what do you do and what were you doing with those birds?" Asked Wreck Gar, "Well my name is Fluttershy and I am the animal caretaker, and those birds are making music with their chirps." Said a nervous Fluttershy in a whisper, "Music can I join, I can play music and sing." Said a excited Wreck Gar, "Well uh (too quiet to hear)." Said Fluttershy, What asked Wreck Gar, Sure said FS, What WG, Sure FS, What WG, Sure FS, "Yay I can play watch." Said Wreck Gar pulling out an accordion and started to play.

List of songs in a mash up style.

Chicken Dance: starts playing and moving up and down.  
Let's Get It Started: Starts singing  
Take Me Out  
Beverly Hills  
The Nina Bobina Polka  
Speed of Sound  
Float On  
Feel Good Inc.  
Don't Cha  
Somebody Told Me  
Slither  
Candy Shop  
Drop It Like It's Hot  
Pon de Replay  
Gold Digger: Stops singing  
The Nina Bobina Polka: Ends song

(Get the reference yet)

After playing the song Wreck Gar stopped to see Fluttershy hiding behind Twilight, "You think you can play something else and not sing." Said a quivering Fluttershy, "OK I Wreck Gar will play something else and not sing." With that he pulls out pair of bagpipes and starts playing

Songs:  
Scotland the brave: Starts to play  
Loch Lomond  
In a Big Country  
Danny Boy  
Amazing Grace  
Notre Dame Fight song: Ends music

"Ahhh my ears feel like they want to bleed!" screamed Fluttershy, with that she ran inside. "Was it something to do with the pipes because I Wreck Gar thinks they are a great instrument." Said Wreck Gar, "What was that thing? They were like someone scratching a chalkboard with a metal rake." Said Twilight, "The bagpipes are instruments in the wind family, they originated in Europe in many variations, and this version is known as the Great Highland Pipes which originated in Scotland and… (An hour on bagpipes 101 later) and that is what this is." Explained Wreck Gar, "Ok Wreck Gar just don't play those again, hmm looks like Fluttershy won't come out for a while. Let's just go and meet some more friends?" said Twilight, and they are off to meet a new friend who will it be tune in next time for the next exciting chapter of Wreck Gar in Equestria.


	5. The PAT

Chapter 4:

After a long walk or in this case drive they arrive at a farm with a sign that says Apple Acres. This place was filled with apple trees and ponies, two of them were bucking at some trees, and one was huge, crimson, blond, and wearing a plow harness. The other one was orange, blond, and wearing a cowboy hat. "Howdy Twi, hey who or what is that thing," Said the orange pony, "Hi my name is Wreck Gar and I am a hero and who are you" asked Wreck Gar. "Well my name is Applejack and this is my brother Big Macintosh say hi. Said Applejack hi said Big Mac, "So what brings you two here to Apple Acres?" asked Applejack, "Well AJ I want you to meet Wreck Gar and see if he can help out like buck some apples with you." Said Twilight "Well shoot he can help ain't that right Big Mac" "Eeeyup" "Ok Wreck gar to buck an apple tree you pretty much kick the tree ok" said Aj, "OK here goes" said Wreck Gar. He sees a tree full of apples and starts to walk back a bit, then he starts to run, then he kicks, it so hard that the tree is pulled from the ground, flew over the sign, and a pony next to it raised both its hooves straight in the air. "Whoa the only ones in this family who could buck a tree off the ground were my great grandparents Wenatchee and Washington, but do you have something that could get them off without launching a tree k," Said Applejack, "Ok I Wreck Gar has the perfect thing to get all the apples off the tree." Said Wreck Gar who pulls out his vacuum, with a flip of a switch the vacuum turns on and putting it near a tree started to suck all the apples and surprisingly nothing else. After the first tree was done Wreck Gar worked on another, then another, then another, then well you get the rest until the whole area was clear, "There all the apples are off the trees here and where do I put" Said Wreck Gar. "Just put it in the barn over there partner." Said AJ Wreck Gar then walks toward the barn. At the barn Wreck Gar aimed the vacuum at the open section of the barn then flipped the switch at full power only to launch the apples annihilating the barn after a few minutes what was left of the barn was a pile of wood and applesauce. "I Wreck Gar helped these ponies by putting the apples in the barn," said Wreck Gar, "Did you just do all that…" Said AJ "I think for better right now you and your friend shall get unless you want an angry mob after you if the rest found out." Said Big Macintosh "OK thanks Mac, well Wreck Gar let's go meet one more friend and don't wreck anything," Said Twilight, a few minutes after they left Big Mac checked the wreckage and grabbed some of the applesauce and tasted it "Hmm this taste actually great." Tune in later for the next chapter of Wreck Gar's Adventures in Equestria same channel.


	6. Dare To Be Stupid

Chapter 5:

Our characters were walking around when they saw a cloud with something on it, on that cloud was a sky blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail sleeping. "Hey Rainbow Dash wakeup I got someone here to meet you!" yelled Twilight but no response "I Wreck Gar got an idea that will wake her up." He was about to pull out his bagpipes when Twilight gave a him a do not use that stare at him instead he pulled out a rock the size of a golf ball and threw it at Rainbow Dash. "Ow who and why you threw a rock at me I was having a nice dream about me and Soa... I mean the Wonderbolts." Yelled Rainbow Dash, "Sorry Rainbow but that was the only way to wake you up plus the other option would have been worse" Said Twilight. "OK but what is that pile of random shit standing over there?" asked RD "I Wreck Gar am a pile of random shit." "Ha ha ha ha you are funny" laughed RD, "I Wreck Gar am funny but hey who are you, what do you do, and can I help." Said Wreck Gar, "My name is Rainbow Dash and I am the fastest and most badass pony in all of Equestria, yet instead of proving my skill I have to control the weather here. You are not a Pegasus but because I don't know what you are you can try to control the weather here." Said RD "Ok I Wreck Gar will help," Said Wreck Gar who pulls out a feather then puts it down, moves his arms and hands in front of him, "Rise, Rise, Riiiissse, do my bidding." Said Wreck Gar "That is a feather I said Weather try again" Shouted RD Wreck Gar pulls out something hard and brown then does the same thing "What is that thing?" Asked RD "This is leather you said leather right." Said Wreck Gar "No I said weather you know rain from that cloud try the cloud and make it rain." Yelled RD Wreck Gar does the same thing with the cloud as he did with the feather and leather. "Are you retarded or something just get out." Yelled RD"I Wreck Gar just wanted to help out if you explain..." "No just leave." Well at least I am not a hot headed bitch." "What did you call me" asked RD "A bitc H." explained Wreck Gar "Ah Wreck Gar I think we should get going before..." "Can it Twi this is between me and him, you want to fight me huh you dare to do something that stupid." Screamed RD "I am Wreck Gar, I DARE TO BE STUPID let's fight." Said Wreck Gar who's optics turned red "You asked for it," said RD. Dash flew back and charged at Wreck hitting him but hurting herself more than Wreck Gar, Wreck Gar pulls out a giant fly swatter and started to swat at RD who is dodging and charging at him. Then RD flew in the air and brought some clouds to cover Wreck Gar and jumping up and down at them to produce lightning and shocking Wreck Gar who swats the clouds away and continues to swat RD with the fly swatter. As a last resort RD flew up so high and begin to go down with a cone forming in front of her, then suddenly this big rainbow explosion happens with RD coming down with a huge rainbow trail going really fast, She was about to kill Wreck Gar when all of the sudden in front of her was a giant bug zapper, going too fast she could not stop or dodge so she braced for the worst. Hitting the bug zapper a bunch of electricity was hitting RD, after the event the only thing left was Twilight, Wreck Gar who's optics turned blue again and a charred RD. " Oh my Celestia no... good she is unconscious but Wreck Gar that was horrible she could've died from being electrocuted that bad." Said Twilight "I am sorry but she was coming after me..." "No you could've not fought her and she would've been ok, you are nothing but a menace to society." "But I was trying to help." Said Wreck Gar "No Wreck Gar just leave you have caused a lot more trouble than help and go back where you came from got that leave." Screamed Twilight Wreck Gar's optics had tears coming out "Fine I don't want you as a friend anymore I will just leave there." Said Wreck Gar who transformed and drove off to the place he came from. Poor Wreck Gar will he ever find a friend, tune in next time for another chapter of Wreck Gar's adventure in Equestria Same Equestrian channel.


	7. Will you be my friend

Chapter 6:

A few days has passed after Wreck Gar had fried Rainbow Dash, it was a cold rainy day Wreck Gar was sitting at the spot where he had landed from the space bridge crying (if I could add music to a fanfic the song I would play in this part would be the sad piano song from Courage the Cowardly Dog) "Why do they have to be mean to me sure I maybe did some bad things but I didn't know they were bad (sniff) I am sorry" Cried Wreck Gar. "Excuse me sir why are you crying" asked a voice "I had a rough day I thought I would make new friends but now they all hate me because I tried to help too much." Cried Wreck Gar "Oh that is sad I know how you feel same thing happens to me with some ponies" Said the voice, "Where are you I can here you but I can't see you?" asked Wreck Gar "Look up above on the tree branch and you will see me" Said the voice. Wreck Gar tilts his head up to see a pony on the tree branch. The pony is a Pegasus with grey fur, a blond mane, wearing a postal suit with a bag, and unlike other ponies she was cross eyed. "What is your name and why are you here?" asked Wreck Gar "My name is Derpy, Derpy Hooves I just delivered to the last house and for the past few days when I did my route I always saw you sitting and crying, and I wanted to know why you are crying." Told Derpy, "Wow you came here to see me (Looking at Derpy in the eyes now) will you be my friend?" asked Wreck Gar "Sure will you be my friend too?" asked Derpy "Yes I Wreck Gar will be your friend too only I wish I could get the other ponies to forgive me and to like me again." Said Wreck Gar "Oh well I think we can do that together friend," Said Derpy. Well tune in next time for an exciting chapter of Wreck Gar's adventure in Equestria same Equestrian channel.

Author's note: In my universe her real name is Derpy Hooves.


	8. Cakes and Flamethrowers

Chapter 7:

So Wreck Gar who are we gonna to apologize first?" asked Derpy, "Well I accidently ate the roof of the place that looks like a gingerbread house and made the pink pony sad." Explained Wreck Gar, "Oh Pinkie she is the easy one to get happy but we still need to show her that you're sorry and they already fix the roof of SugarCube Corner," said Derpy "So far I know she likes sweets, answered Wreck Gar. "That's it we can bake an apology cake for her I have ingredients at home let's go," Said Derpy and off they went to Derpy's house. When they arrived at Derpy's house another Pegasus was in the door way "Derpy where have you been and Oh my Celestia what the fuck is that thing!" shouted the Pegasus "Don't worry mom this is Wreck Gar he is nice and we came here so he can bake an apology cake." Told Derpy, "Well nice to meet you Wreck Gar but Derpy the oven is still on the fritz remember the poppy seed muffin incident last week." Said Derpy's mom, "Sorry Wreck Gar we can't make a cake unless you can fix the oven or have one," said Derpy, "I Wreck Gar infact have an oven but this one is different." Said Wreck Gar then he pulls out a giant black pot like thing with a lid, a book on how to use it, a book of recipes, and ect. "What is that thing and what does it do." Asked Derpy, "Well Derpy this is called a Dutch oven which is similar to a crockpot and you cook it over the coals of a campfire or a stove and you can have it made from 2 materials, aluminum or cast iron this one is made from cast iron it is maybe harder to maintain and clean than an aluminum but the food taste better on cast iron." Explained Wreck Gar, "Cool but can you bake a cake with it," asked Derpy "you can make almost anything in a Dutch oven like soups, stews, pizza, and even desserts like muffins, bread, and even cakes, so let's build a fire friend." Said Wreck Gar, in a bit they had everything to make the fire "But Wreck Gar everything will be wet if we cook in the open rain," explained Derpy, Wreck gar had an idea and pulled out some metal sticks and sheets which he made into a camper carport high enough so the smoke can get out but the rain can't get in and they both can walk inside and strong enough that not even a hurricane can knock it out "this is cool now we can make the fire and bake without getting wet" said Derpy. "Wait now Derpy you know I don't like it when you try to make a fire even it is outside." Scolded Derpy's mother "But dad lets me make a fire even when you guys are gone and it is cold." Said Derpy "But your father is at work and I say you can't use matches, lighters, stones, flint and steel, and friction plus it is raining how are you going to start a fire young missy." said Derpy's mother entering the house "Yes mother now what" said Derpy "I am Wreck Gar I have something we can use to start the fire." Said Wreck Gar, He pulls out a M2A1-7 Flamethrower with the barrel facing up in the air Wreck Gar pulls the trigger and a huge flame comes out "Wreck Gar we can't use that or it will burn all of Equestria" explained Derpy "Well maybe we can use the tiny flame to start the fire" Said Wreck Gar. After they started the fire and explained to Derpy's mom about starting it, they were waiting for it to die down and started to mix the cake batter but what cake "Vanilla, too blank Chocolate, no overused, Lemon, nah to lemony, Red Velvet, yeah that's it and we can use food coloring to change the frosting pink and put lettering on it good thinking Wreck Gar." after mixing the ingredients to make the batter they did what you are supposed to do to cook with a Dutch oven and poured the batter in the oven, they mixed the frosting and added food coloring to make it pink and made blue frosting to write letters. Once the cake was baked and cooled they added the frosting on it and wrote words on it, they put it in a box, and they put it in a crate that was water proof and went to find Pinkie. They arrived at Ponyville and in front of them was Pinkie walking on the sidewalk "Hey Pinkie" yelled Derpy Pinkie looks at Derpy and saw Wreck Gar She ran towards Derpy and tried to shield her from Wreck Gar "Get away you building eating meanie Twilight told me what you done to all my other friends what you did to Rarity was funny but the rest was mean and what did you do to Derpy get out" yelled Pinkie "no no no Pinkie Wreck Gar is here to apologize to you and the others." Said Derpy, "Really prove it then" said Pinkie Wreck Gar puts down the crate and pulls out an umbrella to cover the crate from the rain, he then pulls out a crowbar and opens the crate, then opens the box to show a pink cake with blue words saying "I am Wreck Gar I'm Sorry." "Awwwl you do mean it Apology accepted let's be friends." Said Pinkie "Wow I have 2 new friends but I need to apologize to the others first." Said Wreck Gar "Bye Wreck Gar, Bye Derpy" said Pinkie "Bye Pinkie said both Wreck Gar and Derpy now that Pinkie likes them time to apologize to the rest. Tune in next time for another chapter of Wreck Gar's adventure in Equestria Same Equestrian Channel.


	9. Trash bags are the new cool material

Chapter 8:

Last time we saw Wreck Gar and Derpy they had apologized to Pinkie Pie with a red velvet cake now they are walking in Ponyville talking. "So who do we apologize to next?" asked Derpy, "well there was the time I had dumped garbage on that pony called Rarity." Said Wreck Gar "Wait that was you who did that but ok let's go to her place and find a way to apologize to her just don't pour garbage on her again. Said Derpy "Ok I Wreck Gar will not pour garbage on Rarity this time." Said Wreck Gar, when they arrived at Rarity's place they saw a tiny unicorn standing in front of door. "Halt no one is allowed to see my sister until further notice" "But Sweetie Belle we well he came here to apologize to your sister for dumping garbage on her." Told Derpy, "Well OK but he is too big to fit I can talk to her if you want…she says no." Said Sweetie Belle "I am Wreck Gar When I saw the beautiful outfits they gave me an idea." He pulls out a pair of scissors and a few boxes of trashcan bags half white half black. "Does your sister have a mannequin of herself or her size and build so I can make this outfit?" asked Wreck Gar "You are gonna make an outfit out of trashcan bags ok but yes I can get the mane whatever it is." A minute later came S.B with the mannequin and sets it down in front of Wreck Gar who puts a layer of white and began to cut, 3 in a half hours later Wreck Gar was done suddenly they heard footsteps "Sweetie Belle what is up with that racket and where's my personal mannequin at and what" asked Rarity, in front of her was her mannequin wearing a black and white mid-Victorian era dress with a mid-Victorian hat that would make the best tailors jealous yet it is made out of trashcan bags stitched with the things you pull and tie to carry the bag but yet the stitching was strong that it will be extremely hard to break off. "Belle did you make this masterpiece" asked Rarity, "not me" said SB "how about you Derpy did you make it" asked Rarity "nope" replied Derpy "then who made it?" asked Rarity. "I am Wreck Gar I made this dress for you because I am sorry for dumping garbage on you and you can have it at no charge." Said Wreck Gar "You made this and you are giving it to me for free what is it made out of. Asked Rarity "Trashcan bags but don't worry these have never been used so they are clean." Said Wreck Gar, "Why Trashcan bags?" asked Rarity "Well they are cheap to buy and it is waterproof so you can wear it in the rain." Explained Wreck Gar "Well if you put it that way darling I forgive you plus it was kind of my fault too I should've asked you what you are good at then once you were done telling me then asked you to show me or not." Said Rarity "Wait does that mean…" asked Wreck Gar "Yes dearie apology accepted Said Rarity "Yay if you want more dresses like that one just find me and I will make one for you." Said Wreck Gar, "That will be lovely." Said Rarity Well we gotta get going and apologize to other ponies bye Rarity, By Sweetie Belle" Said Derpy "Bye you two catch you on the flipside." Said Wreck Gar "Bye Derpy, Bye Wreck Gar ca… (Looks at Sweetie Belle) catch you on the flipside?" said Rarity "I dunno" Said SB. Well now they apologized to 2 characters 4 more apologies left so stay tuned same Equestrian Channel.


	10. Theremins and Harmonicas

Chapter 9:

"OK we apologized to Pinkie and Rarity now who do we apologize next?" asked Derpy, "That yellow shy pony with all the animals I accidently played too loud on the accordion and then apparently I ear raped her with bagpipes." Explained Wreck Gar, "well maybe if you play softer and or another instrument and that you meant no harm she will forgive you do you have other instruments." Said Derpy "I am Wreck Gar I have a lot of instruments like the Didgeridoo (plays it…not for Fluttershy), or the Hammond Organ (fingers are too big to play), or how about this (shows parts of an instrument then plays it and Derpy grins to approve of this instrument.) All right we will use this instrument." Said Wreck Gar, when they arrived at Fluttershy's cottage Derpy knocked on the door which opened to reveal a rabbit inside "Hello Angel can we see Fluttershy I brought a friend here to apologize to her." Said Derpy, Angel walks back and a few seconds later came Fluttershy "Derpy what are you doing here you already delivered my mail…aaaaah what is he doing here." Said Fluttershy, "I am Wreck Gar I am here to say I'm sorry for playing too loud with the accordion and raping your ears with the bagpipes and I want to play a song for you." Said Wreck Gar, "I don't think that would be nice since the last 2 instruments." Said Fluttershy "Oh ok then," said a sad Wreck Gar, "Come on Fluttershy give him another chance this instrument is different and you might like it." Said Derpy "Well ok just as long you don't jump up and down and sing like you did last time ok." Said Fluttershy "yay I am Wreck Gar I will not do that." With that he pulls out a stand and then what looks like a box with a car antenna on one side and a giant jews harp on the other side "What is that thing is the instrument inside it?" Asked Fluttershy, "No this is a Theremin it is the greatest instrument since the probe, you play it by putting your hands or hooves near these 2 antennas the one on my left is for volume while the one on my right is the one that makes the noise." Said Wreck Gar who started to play a scale on it which amazed the ponies and animals there, after warming up Wreck Gar started playing the song Moon Reflected on Erquan Pond and after 5 minutes or so the song was over, "Wow that was beautiful you think you can play a song with my birds please." Said Fluttershy, "Ok there is one song I want them to play with me but can they read music if so what type." Wondered Wreck Gar, "Oh they can read piano music and they are quick learners give them a piece of music and they can play right of way" said Fluttershy. Wreck Gar pulls out some sheet music one piano and one harmonica and a pulls out a Honher marine band but bigger for him to play, " I want them to play the left hand or bottom part and I play the right hand or top k." Said Wreck Gar, "Ok let me talk to them… ok they are ready to play." Announced Fluttershy, in front of her was the sheet music to LOZ ALTTP/OOT Kakariko Village theme; she started conducting the birds start playing then Wreck Gar comes in with the harmonica after the song was done Derpy and the other animals clapped and cheer for a great performance. "Wow Wreck Gar I did not know you were good with music" said Fluttershy, "That's ok I am sorry for what happened last time" said Wreck Gar. "Apology accepted if you want to play another song with the birds come back anytime you want." Said Fluttershy "I am Wreck Gar thank you but me and my friend are 10-7 here see ya… come Derpy let's go to that farm and apologize for destroying their barn." Said Wreck Gar "By you 2 wait what 10-7 means" Asked Fluttershy, "it technically means we are done here." Replied Wreck Gar, Well now 3 apologies to go stay tuned next time in Wreck Gar's adventure in Equestria same Equestrian channel.


	11. Mixer and Scrape was it?

Chapter 10:

Last time we saw these 2 they apologized to Fluttershy by playing a Theremin solo then played a song from a video game now they are going to Apple Acres, when they arrived at the place in front of them the tree that Wreck Gar "Had done a field goal on" is gone but there was another sign below the big one saying "For a limited time now selling Wreck Gar's applesauce. "I am Wreck Gar I should sue them for using my name and applesauce without my permission wait I can make applesauce." Said Wreck Gar "No Wreck Gar we are not here to sue but to apologize and plus they would counter sue you for destruction of property." Said Derpy, "Oh I am Wreck Gar I should just apologize then." Said Wreck Gar, before they could enter a little pony wearing a bow stopped them. "Halt, Derpy your friend is not allowed to enter after what he did to our barn and we got his a picture see." Said the pony pointing at a poorly drawn and poorly detailed picture of Wreck Gar, "uuuh I am Wreck Gar I am maybe stupid but I know that does not look like me." Said Wreck Gar, "yes it is look at him," Said the pony "Applebloom that is not Wreck Gar." Said Derpy, "He isn't but come on that is what they told me." Said AB, "I am Wreck Gar the picture has me in different colors on and with a round head with antennas coming out from the side of my head, but my head is square and also why does this picture have me with guns coming out of my nipples, which is not right." Said Wreck Gar, "Oh sorry I cannot get a full look of you because you are big but why are you here anyway." Asked AB "We are here to see your brother and sister and see if he can apologize." Said Derpy, "They are busy bucking the rest of the apples and Applejack does not want not see you but if you are here to apologize then go over there and you will find them." Said AB, "Thanks come Wreck Gar you need to go to apologize." Said Derpy "I am Wreck Gar I will follow you." Said Wreck Gar, they walked to where Applejack and Big Mac were bucking some trees "What in tarnation are you doing here you are not allowed to enter Apple Acres ain't that right Big Mac." Said AJ "Eeeyup" said Big Mac, "I am Wreck Gar I came here to apologize for destroying your barn and profit." Said Wreck Gar, "Well that is nice but you know how much time and money it takes to rebuild a barn unless you and your partner can rebuild the barn with your own money I am not acceptin your apology." Said AJ, "But Applejack I don't make that much money and I don't know a thing or two about building a barn" Said Derpy, "Well how about you Wrecker or whatever your name is do you have money and knowledge to build a barn." Said AJ, "I am Wreck Gar and don't forget it, I have no money but I have all the materials and I know how to build structures thanks to these two bots named uhh mixer and scraper was it when they both rescued me but then threw me back in the lake." Said Wreck Gar, "Ok Partner then if you know how to build a barn then go to where the old one was and build it." Said AJ, "Ok but do you have parts of the old barn so I can examine it." Said Wreck Gar "Yeah most of it is still there just go to there." Said AJ, They walked to where the barn was and found some wreckage of it which Wreck Gar examined and found out that this wood was weak when it was built the first place and Wreck Gar pulled out a giant toolbox, enough wood to build a fake neighborhood, paint and other things, he also taught Derpy some things about building a barn and she helped out also. When they were done building it they started painting it in the classic barn paint scheme red and white with a black roof then after the long time it was late at night and the paint has dried, then everyone in the Apple family arrived to see the new barn and were all amazed. "Whoa this is nice how was this made in one day though" asked AJ "I Wreck Gar am huge so it was like building a model for me." "It is like it was built in a matter of month's aint that right Big Mac" Said AJ "Eeeyup" Said Big Mac "I helped him plus we used a different type of wood because the old wood was weak even when it was brand new but this wood we used is proven to survive any weather condition and impact." Said Derpy "Really I am sorry you two but that was the strongest wood out there." Said AJ "Yes but this wood is from where I am from and I can show you this wood is strong look at those 2 sheds I made while waiting for the paint to dry one shed is made from the same wood it was originally made with and the other with the new wood." Said Wreck Gar who pulls out a structure with 2 wagon wheels on the side and a big metal looking thing with a big hole in the middle, he aimed it at the first shed the one with the weak wood then putted some powder cover in foil in it then a heavy ball which he had to ram it in then he putted a fuse in a tiny hole. "All right you might want to cover your ears because it will be loud." Said Wreck Gar with that everyone covered their ears and Wreck Gar lit a match then lit the fuse after a few seconds a loud bang was heard with smoke coming out of the metal part of the thing and what was left of the shed was a big hole with splinters. Then after a few minutes to let the thing cool Wreck Gar did the same thing with the other shed but once the smoke had cleared the shed with the wood Wreck Gar used on the Barn was completely intact with a tiny chunk of wood missing where the ball had hit but other than that it looked like it did before the shot. "Wow Wreck Gar you did enough to impress the family including I am sorry for being mean to you, you were just confused will you forgive me." Said AJ "I will forgive you if you be my friend" Said Wreck Gar. "Alrighty then I will be your friend partner" Said AJ "I accept your apology but there is another thing I have been wondering why you guys are selling applesauce with my name on it." Said Wreck Gar, "Yeah I have been wondering that too Big Mac is there something you need to explain why you named the applesauce you named Wreck Gar's." Wondered AJ, everyone stared at Big Mac who then with a guilty look said "The Applesauce was not made by me it was really the applesauce that Wreck Gar made when he destroyed the barn but don't worry it is edible and no one got sick or died from it yet." "Well it is getting late we all better hit the dusty trail wait where am I gonna recharge." Wondered Wreck Gar "We still have that thing you built at my place my mom would probably not like you living with me but my dad would, you two would get along like peanut butter and jelly." Said Derpy, "OK then by see you all sometime" Said Wreck Gar "Happy Trails" Said the Apple Family. Now that the Apple Family likes Wreck Gar, How will he apologies find out next time on Wreck Gar's adventure in Equestria same Equestrian Channel.


	12. Who are the Blue Angels?

Chapter 11:

As our buddies were walking they arrived at Derpy's house, the carport Wreck Gar had made was still there and standing at the door was Derpy's mom and a Pegasus wearing a gunmetal Dillinger fedora and smoking a Crosby Briar Pipe. "Derpy I just finished telling your father about that friend of yours and how he started a fire outside even I told you no… what you brought him here why." Said Derpy's mother, "Well mom I brought him here because he has no place to stay and sleep." Said Derpy, "Well Derpy I was wondering why that thing is at our yard and who is your friend but you know not to disobey me or your mother young lady." Said Derpy's dad "Wait she did not start the fire it was me but your wife said (Recording of Derpy's mom) "you can't use matches, lighters, stones, flint and steel, and friction" she did not say we are not allowed to use the pilot light from a flamethrower or we couldn't start a fire at all." Said Wreck Gar, "Oh if that's the case Derpy I am sorry for scolding at you but what is your friend's name and what is a flamethrower?" asked Derpy's dad who puffed his pipe "That's OK dad I forgive you and this is Wreck Gar he will tell you what a flamethrower is." Said Derpy "I am Wreck Gar I would tell you what a flamethrower does but you really don't want to know plus it's too graphic for this fanfic but in the other fanfic it will hopefully be demonstrated" Explained Wreck Gar, "Oh well then tell me about yourself." Said Derpy's dad after awhile everyone except for Derpy's mom was laughing "I told you that you and my dad would get along." Said Derpy "wow it is getting late and both me and Derpy have to work tomorrow come it is time for bed goodnight Wreck Gar goodnight Derpy and goodnight dear." Said Derpy's dad "Goodnight Derpy, goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Hooves" Said Wreck Gar "Goodnight Wreck Gar, goodnight mom and dad" Said Derpy, "Goodnight honey, goodnight Derpy, and (Hesitation) goodnight Wreck Gar said Derpy's mom. As everyone except Wreck Gar went inside to sleep Wreck Gar walked under the carport and pulled out a giant pillow, he putted it on the ground, then he pulled out a blanket, a sleep cap, and a plush toy of G1 Wreck Gar, he putted on the cap then laid his head on the pillow then pulled the blanket over him while holding the G1 doll he closed his optics and fell into a deep sleep or recharge whatever you preferred and dreamed happy dreams for it was the first in a long time for him. Cock a doodle doo cried a rooster in the morning; Wreck Gar woke up and stretched out his arms he looked at the scenery then he heard the door open and Saw Derpy wearing her mail uniform with bag. "Wreck Gar I got to work today but I will be back later so don't worry" Said Derpy "Ok but we have to apologize to the final person ASAP" Said Wreck Gar. Later that day Derpy came home "Hey Wreck Gar what did you do when I was gone" asked Derpy, "Well first I fell back to sleep then I woke up and saw your father leave for work I said bye then he said bye and left, then your mom came out and asked why was I still here then I fixed your oven then I just sat here and waited." Said Wreck Gar "Wait how did you fixed the oven when it was inside?" asked Derpy "That is another story but I still have to apologize to Rainbow Dash for frying her." Said Wreck Gar "Well we have to wait awhile for her to heal and then meet her but how are you gonna apologize to her she is not easy to apologize." Said Derpy "Well when I woke her up she said something about the Soarimeanwonderbolts what are they?" asked Wreck Gar "I think she meant the Wonderbolts and one of their members Soarin, Dash has a crush on him but they are a group of Pegasus who fly and perform stunts and they wear blue and yellow outfits and it is Dash's dream to become one." Explained Derpy "Kind of like the Blue Angels" Said Wreck Gar, "Who are the Blue Angels?" asked Derpy," They are like the Wonderbolts but they are humans and fly in these things called F-18E Super Hornets." Said Wreck Gar "Cool I thought humans were a myth said Derpy, "Humans are real where I come from wait you just gave me an idea" Said Wreck Gar with a grin. A week later at the hospital Rainbow Dash was sitting at her bed almost completely healed just the staff wanted her stay there for awhile to see if she is ok then the nurse came in "Miss Dash you have some visitors to see you" "Oh now my friends come to see me… Derpy why are you here the nurse said visitors not visitor." Said RD "Well Dash I will bring them in then… come on in fellas." Said Derpy, then suddenly three pegasi wearing blue uniforms that had yellow lightning bolts going across the sides and they had goggles above their eyes and one of them was holding a gift. RD was so surprised to see her heroes that she was speechless "We came here to see you and give you this come on Soarin give her the gift" Said Spitfire a yellow Pegasus with an orange mane, then Soarin a white Pegasus with a bluish mane gave RD the gift who opened it "No way it can't be but it is." Said RD who was holding in one hoof a pair of goggles and the other hand had a uniform just like the others but this one had her cutie mark on it. "You are now officially a Wonderbolt" Said Soarin, "This is the greatest moment of my life thank you Derpy" said RD "You are welcome but this was not my idea it is his idea." Said Derpy who was pointing out the window, RD looked out the window to see Wreck Gar smiling "This was all your idea I don't know what to say." "I am Wreck Gar I have something to say I did this for you because I am sorry for calling you a hotheaded bitch, swatting you and then frying you" Said Wreck Gar "Well Wreck Gar I am also sorry for calling you stupid it was my boastfulness and hotheadedness that got me fried you were just defending yourself and I should've of explained to you how to control the weather so can you forgive me." Said RD "I will forgive you if you be my friend" Said Wreck Gar "Alright I will be your friend" Said RD "OK Apology accepted friend." Said Wreck Gar the nurse came in "I am sorry to say but visiting hours are over and that you all have to leave" Said the nurse "OK let's get going Derpy. Said Wreck Gar, Derpy flew out the window and landed on Wreck Gar's shoulder and Wreck Gar started walking "By Derpy and Wreck Gar see you when I get better" Said RD "By Rainbow Dash" Said Wreck Gar and Derpy. They going back to Derpy's place when suddenly "Wreck Gar stop I have something to say" said a voice Wreck Gar turned around to see Twilight Sparkle panting "What are you here for to call me a menace to society again or use your magic to take me apart and sell me on Ebay." Said Wreck Gar "No none of that I saw what you did to Rainbow Dash at the hospital and I heard what you did to the others and I am here to say that I am sorry for calling you a menace to society and yelling at you to leave forever will you forgive me." Said Twilight "What you said to me a few days ago hurt my feelings so bad that I almost took out my spark I will never forgive you unless on one condition" Said Wreck Gar "Yeah anything for your forgiveness" Said Twilight "Alright for me to forgive you, you Twilight Sparkle have to do this be my friend" Said Wreck Gar "Alright I will be your friend" Said Twilight "Then Apology accepted friend." Said Wreck Gar who began walking to his new home with his friend Derpy "by Wreck Gar hope we can meet again Said Twilight "We will I live here now" Said Wreck Gar. Our friends walk until they arrived at Derpy's place they had fun the rest of the day then sleep, on the next day Wreck Gar had to go to the library to do one thing. What is he doing well you have to read the exciting conclusion of Wreck Gar's Adventure in Equestria same Equestrian channel.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Dear, Princess Celestia  
Yesterday, I learned something important. That is to make friends don't try your hardest to make friends just be yourself because I tried my hardest and everyone hated me then I was just being myself and helped out and I got more friends and friendship is magic.  
From:  
Wreck Gar

P.S I am a hero and great friend.

"hmm I wonder if he is that giant metal thing that others were seeing for the past 3 months I should invite him here when I get the chance." Said a white Alicorn with a rainbow mane and tail but unlike Rainbow Dash's it was more like an aura then real hair she also had a crown and necklace on, sitting on a throne she was using magic to hold the letter and a picture. In the picture was a grassland with Wreck Gar laying on his belly facing at the camera, Twilight was sitting on top of Wreck Gar's head, Applejack was standing on Wreck Gar's right shoulder while Fluttershy was standing on the left shoulder, Rarity wearing her trash can bag outfit was on Wreck Gar's left hand while Pinkie Pie was on the right hand, Rainbow Dash was flying above Applejack and Derpy was flying above Fluttershy everyone in the picture was smiling. Hmmm I wonder what Celestia was talking about Wreck Gar has only been here for a week and a half who could be this giant metal thing find out in the next story later but now. This is Pudgemountain saying goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Deviantart from coast to coast and to all those ships out at sea. For those too young or not old fashioned like me to know what the above saying means it means The End.


End file.
